No Rest For The Wicked
by XtremeFan394
Summary: "I think the first lesson I ever learned in life is that there are no bad children, only bad parents. It wasn't always this way, he used to care... Maybe I should start there then maybe you'll understand." (better then Summery I swear!)
1. No Rest in The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** **I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any of it's Characters I just own my OCs and the plot.**

* * *

 ** _I think one of the very first lessons I learned growing up was that there are no bad children, there are only bad parents... Parents can build your world as high and as strong as they please over a course of years, however, no matter how strong they build it, they can always bring it down in a matter of Seconds. So many things in life affect who we're born as, who we live as and who we die as. It's hard to explain These difficulties for not everybody has them. Only those who're cursed with bad parents can understand the pain that a child goes through when their parent doesn't care because whether they realize it or not, it dose hurt._**

 ** _It wasn't always this way, He used to care. A long time ago. Maybe I should start there, when he cared, maybe then you'd understand a little better..._**

 ** _My Name is Mira Lucissia Bellatrix Malfoy, and this is my story..._**

 ** _~The night I was conceived was one of pure magic, it was early June of 1972 and mother and father had been out for dinner with the minister. They'd had a wonderful dinner and then father surprised mother by taking her to a dancing hall, where they had a romantic evening under the stars in a beautiful ballroom with a roof that was magically modified to show the royal blue sky above along with all its many twinkling stars... That night had been the most magical night of my mother's life, from what she said about it, it was simply too perfect to be true. Then two weeks later, she found out she was pregnant... Father of course had been praying for a boy but alas he would have to wait on his heir.~_**

"It's a girl!" The doctor exclaimed as the cries of the newborn infant filled the room.

"She's beautiful..." Narcissia whispered, tired as the doctor laid the baby on her chest and Lucius sighed disappointed.

The two Malfoy's could have found out the gender of their child much sooner, however because of their excitement at this being their first; they had decided to let it be a surprise. Lucius looked at his daughter with the feeling of having been let down, however the corners of his mouth began to tug upward the longer he watched her. "Well... I suppose she is beautiful isn't she?" he whispered now possatively glowing with pride and love.

"So, have you two any clue what you're going to Name her?" The doctor asked and Narcissia smiled and was about to say something when suddenly Lucius interrupted her...

"We'll be naming her Lucissia Bellatrix Malfoy..." He said and his wife gave a groan groan...

"Why do we have to name her that... It's such a distasteful combination... It's a horrid name..." She said and at that moment the door burst opened and Bellatrix herself entered the room.

"My name's not that bad..." She teased and her sister smiled.

"Not your name, our new baby's first name... Lucius has decided that she's to be called Lucissia."

Bellatrix scrunched up her nose, but then after a moment of thought she snapped her fingers as an idea cane to mind. "We could call her Lucia or Lucy for short?" She suggested and Narcissia nodded with a sigh.

"Not Ideal, but I suppose that would be excellent." She smiled.

"I'm just wondering why she didn't get the honor of being named after a star or constellation? It is the a Black family tradition after all."

She looked at Lucius, who after a moment of thought said, "I didn't really think about that and Cissy and I agreed that if it was a girl, I would get to pick the name and if it was a boy then she would've got to pick." He said then, "How about we call her Mira Lucissia Bellatrix Malfoy but we can still call her Lucia?" He suggested and everyone agreed then the doctor had to take the baby to be cleaned and vaccinated.

"Bye bye my angel Lucia..." Lucius waved and Narcissia Smiled at her husband.

 ** _~The next few years of my life could've been what most might consider to be the Mary-Sue lifestyle, I had it all. Everything. If I wanted a pony, I got five, if I wanted a toy, I got twenty. Quicker and quicker each day, I was becoming the spoiled brat my parents were raising me to be. The only thing that seemed to get to me, was my father's job as a death eater..._**

 ** _With the dark lords most faithful coming in and out all the time, I was used to them but at the same time, they scared me. Whenever they were anywhere near me, I would get this awful feeling in my stomach and such dread like I had never known before or after would fill every inch of me._**

 ** _Despite these feelings however, my real first bad memory was the first time I ever got sick. Now one night say, "big deal... Everyone gets sick." But this, this was different. I didn't just get sick, I became a Zombie in mind, body and soul. I nearly lost the battle but I survived and to this day I am glad I did._**

 ** _It always starts with a fever...~_**

"Mummy... I don't feel good..." The small five and a half year old whined as she entered her mother and father's room, it was late, so they had both just gotten into bed and were both about to sleep, but neither parent had fallen asleep quite yet.

"What do you mean honey?" Narcissia asked tiredly not sitting up but rolling over to face her daughter, who scrunched her face in pain.

"My tummy hurts and my throat hurts and my skin is hot and sweaty but I'm really cold."

"Oh..." The female Malfoy whispered as her husband sat up.

"Dobby!" He called and at the elf's arrival, he was ordered to get Lucia a cold drink and a cloth and with that the elf disappeared only to return a few minutes later with the requested items.

"Alright angel princess, come and lay with us, then in the morning we can have uncle Severus look at you, and see if there isn't a simple potion that can fix you right up." He said and nodding, the little girl was handed the cup and cloth and after drinking some water, she set it on the nightstand, then climbed into the bed with her parents and as she snuggled to them, the cloth was placed on her forehead and within seconds, she fell fast asleep.

The next morning she didn't feel any better, if anything, she felt ten times worse. So as soon as he could, Lucius asked Severus to come take a look at the young Malfoy who was crying from the feelings in her throat, stomach and head... "It's a simple cold... A potion should fix this right up." He said and with that they gave her medicine.

The next day, she felt a little better. Then she threw up and seemed to feel ten times worse than the day before.

Severus took another look at her and gave her another antidote which she immediately threw up all over the potions master. This terrifying cycle of events continued, until young Lucia eventually became bedridden...

"But mummy! I wanna play..." The young girl whined and her mother shook her head as she tucked the Shaking girl in.

"I'm sorry Lucia baby, but the last time you were out of bed, you passed out, you have to stay in bed, till daddy and mummy find you medicine that will work." She said and her daughter nodded sadly.

"Okay mummy..." She whispered as she fell asleep...

Several more days passed and Lucia only continued to get worse. Until finally she was in a coma and her life was hanging by a thread. "Lucius." The man turned to see Severus rushing at him, a vial in his hands.

"What?! Have you found a cure for my baby girl?" He asked and Severus nodded.

"The cause of the sickness, was poison in the food at your last gathering... I was running tests and the poison inside her is almost untraceable, except the person who dished out the poison obviously didn't know their mixtures and mixed it incorrectly Which is the only reason that I was able to trace it."

"And the antidote..?"

"It's right here..." Severus said as he tossed the vial of gold liquid to the blonde who caught it.

"What's in here..?" He asked and Severus smiled sightly at his own work.

"To be completely honest I wasn't sure if this would work because this sickness is like non I've seen before but I know now that this is Surefire because I searched until i found someone who's had this and it works. It's got Over two hundred ingredients, including; Siren blood, crushed Vampire fangs, a unicorn tale hair, Veela blood, Mermaid scales, Phoenix tears, Human blood, and much more.." The potions master said and nodding Lucius was about to turn to go into his daughters room when a thought struck him and looking back at his friend he asked.

"If this Cure has so many different magical ingredients then what are the repercussions, what will happen to her if she takes this?"

"I'm not sure but I know she'll live." Was all the potions master replied and with that and a nod, the Malfoy walked into his daughters room, vial in hand.

"Now I lay me down to sleep..." Lucia whispered along with her mother as the small girls eyes began to close.

"Cissy! I got it! I got the antidote!" He exclaimed as he ran over to his daughter. "Lucia baby, daddy needs you to drink this..." Lucius said and his daughter shook her head.

"Too tired daddy... Oh lookie... A light."

"No! Lucia, drink this!" Lucius said and looking on her desk, he saw a shot needle, they'd. Used to give her pain medicine earlier, using his wand to clean the needle, he put the medicine in it and injected his daughter...

"Hey, daddy! I see grandaddy!" Were Lucia's last words, before her eyes closed and she fell asleep...


	2. No Rest on Her Birthday

**_~Eventually I'd woken up from my sickness, and I'd felt as good as new, maybe even better. The next few days were however spent in bed because my parents were still very worried and I understand why. Having spent so much time in bed, it was no surprise when the first place I wanted to go when I was better was outside. So, two weeks later when I was finally allowed to go play in the garden, I was excited but not only that but I would come to realize just how much that potion had given me besides good health.~_**

Lucia smiled brightly to herself as she walked through the garden in search of the kitten that she'd seen earlier. It was little and black with little white sock feet and half of it's face was white, it was adorable.

When she'd seen it earlier, it had looked hurt but when the young Malfoy had tried to help it, it had clawed at her and had run away. So, now here she was in search for the little thing.

Suddenly, a cry escaped Lucia and tears filled her eyes and shaking her head she then realized that she had tripped and fallen on the ground. "Oh darn it!" The small girl whispered and sitting up cross legged, the blonde girl looked at her hands and seeing that they were bleeding, a sick feeling filled her stomach, more tears began to pour down her face and that's when she heard it.

A rustling in the flowers next to her and after a moment of silence except for Lucia's quiet sniffles the little kitten she'd been searching for emerged meowing loudly as if trying to see if she was alright. She stared at it a second or two before it walked over to her and that's when she saw where it was hurt and her crying ceased immediately.

"I'm sorry you're hurt little Kitty." She whispered and reaching out, the young Malfoy laid a still bleeding hand on a large gash on the kittens back and suddenly her eyes widened at what she felt. As soon as her hand touched the Kitten's back, there was a surge of energy that seemed to shoot down her arm and when she pulled her hand quickly away, the young girl was floored to see that any injury on the cat was gone and then looking more closely at her own injuries she saw that they were healing faster then they should have.

What was wrong with her?

The kitten walked over and laid in her arms and holding it close, she knew it was greatful that she took away it's pain and after a few more moments of thought, she knew she would never tell another soul about her new found power unless she had to.

 ** _~I'd been so worried that what I could do was bad that after the little kitten had scurried off and I'd gone inside, I hurried to my room and changed and never mentioned a single word about anything to anyone._**

 ** _Then as time passed after that, I began to forget about the incident and even on my seventh birthday when I got the news that my life was about to drastically change, I was no longer thinking about the kitten or what I'd done that day in the garden.~_**

The sun shone brightly in the early morning sky as Lucia sat straight up in her bed, a large smile on her face. "I'm seven!" She squealed excitedly as she jumped out of bed, and made her way down to breakfast. Upon entering the dinning room, she was rather surprised to see that neither her mother nor her father were there waiting for her. Looking around, she bit her lip and called for the house elf. "Dobby!" She called and her voice echoed through the empty room.

The elf immediately appeared with a loud 'crack' and looking up at her, Dobby asked. "Yes mistress? What can Dobby do for you?"

"Where's mummy and daddy?" The small Malfoy questioned and the elf tilted his head at her.

"Master and the mistress are out at the doctors, they said they would be back at noon to escort you out for the day." The elf explained and nodding, Lucia told him to fetch her breakfast while she sat at the table. When it arrived, she ate all her food, then went upstairs and got dressed, then played for a bit until she heard her father's voice calling for her.

"Lucia!" He called and grinning excitedly she ran downstairs and jumped into her father's arms. He smiled and hugged her tightly, but setting her down he said in a serious tone.

"Mummy and I are going to take you out for the day. Then we have some big news to tell you." He told his daughter and the small girl nodded.

Narcissia then entered the room and jumping with excitement, the seven year old ran to her mother and hugged her tightly. Narcissia laughed and after hugging her daughter, she took her by the hand and together the three Malfoys left for their day out.

First they went to the park for a walk while Lucia told them all about her morning, then The Malfoys went out to eat for Lunch, then they went and bought all new robes so they could go see the newest play. After the play, they went and bought Lucia her presents. Eight new robes, ten new ball gown dresses, and to the small girls utter shock a whole new bedroom set.

"Daddy, why am I getting all new things for my bedroom?" Lucia asked and Lucius sighed and together he and Narcissia took her by the hand and walking over to a bench, Lucius used his wand to magically clean it then they all sat down, Lucius setting Lucia in his lap.

"Sweetie, we're buying you all knew things for your room, because... Because we're having another baby soon." He told his daughter and the small girls eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"But." She paused. "What does that have too do with anything?" She asked already half knowing what her father's response would be.

"Because you're moving rooms... You'll be moving to the room down the hall, we're going to need your current room for the baby." He informed her and she nodded now just wanting to go home... After their talk with their daughter, the Malfoys went out and bought her a couple more things including a thick black leather diary with green boarded pages, Narcissia even had Lucia's name engraved in dark green jewels into the front.

"What am I going to need this book for?" Lucia asked as they made their way home and Narcissia smiled.

"A diary is a special place where you can write down all your secrets and no one will ever read them, not even your father and I." She said and Lucia smiled. Her smile did not last long however, for as soon as they got home, Lucius had Dobby fix up Lucia's new room with all her new things and he got rid of all her old things. Later that night, tears ran down Lucia's cheeks as she sat in her new bed and silently cried. She didn't like this room, she didn't want it, it was lonely not being by her parents and now they were replacing her with a brand new baby.

Slipping out of bed, she took her diary off her table and sitting back on her bed, she opened it and stared at the blank page in front of her... How does one wright in a diary. She wondered and decided to start with the date and time of day.

 _Dear Diary._

 _Hi there Diary, I am Mira Lucissia Bellatrix Malfoy (That's an ugly name so I like to be called Lucia for short) and as of today you are my best friend! Mummy told me that I can write whatever I want in you and no one will read it, not even her or daddy._

 _Today was my birthday and I turned seven! Amazing right? I'm getting so big! I wonder if I'm ever going to be too big to write in a diary... I don't think so but who knows... I promise that I'm going to try and write in you every day diary, but I don't want to fill you up with nonsense so maybe everyday isn't the best option._

 _Today I also got a new room with brand new things, I must admit diary, I don't like it in this room, its lonely._

 _I hope that when the baby is big like me, I can have my room back that would be excellent right?_

 _I also secretly hope the baby is a girl! So shhhhh, well, I gotta go, daddy needs me to come down for dinner so I'll try and write soon! Bye bye!_

 _~Lucia~_

 ** _~That first entry that I wrote became a marker in history. A symbol of what I had lost and what would soon gain in years to come because of the news I'd been given, the news that I was soon to be replaced with heir, and that my life would no longer be as it is now.~_**


	3. No Rest When He's Busy

_**~When we are children we seldom think of the future.**_ **Thi** **s** _ **innocence leaves us free to enjoy ourselves as few adults can. The day we fret about the future is the day we leave our childhood behind.~**_

As more time passed after Lucia's birthday things began to shift in a way that made the young Malfoy feel rather uneasy. it was difficult trying to adjust to all the newness of her current situation what with so many preparations being made for the new addition that was to come and with each day she began to worry more and more about what was to come later what with the fall festival's coming and going so quickly.

The sun sank low into the sky and tears rolled down Lucia's face as she sat cross legged on her bed, her diary in hand. She'd been managing everything well so far when it came to the baby but after today, she was just about ready to throw in the towel. Knowing thst it was bad to keep all her feelings inside, she slowly opened the diary, turned to a blank page and began writing.

 _October 10, 1979 7:23 PM_

 _Dear Diary_

 _Hello Diary... I'm really sorry I haven't written in you in awhile but that's because I've been busy but that's besides the point. The reason I'm writing today is because I'm very sad. Today was the Fall festival in Vatzielik (It's a wizarding village up North.) And Every year Mother and Father take me there and then Father takes me to the father/daughter dance and it's always great, except this year we didn't go._

 _Father said he had business and although I don't know why exactly he cancelled I'm sure it has to do with the baby, but I could be wrong... All I know is that I feel that father is drifting away from me maybe because of the baby or not, I don't know but it still makes me sad all the same. When he told me that he couldn't go today, I wanted to scream at him, to shout, to tell him to please stop ignoring me but of course, I did no such action and just spent the day in my room all depressed. Anyway, I have to go, father is calling me. I will write later._

 _~Lucia~_

Drying her tears before she left, Lucia set down her best and only friend and with that and another wipe of her face, she hurried out of her room and down the stairs.

 _October 10, 1979 10:46 PM_

 _I'm back Diary and I feel a little bit better, when father called me down, he had me put on a brand new pink ball gown and we had our own little father/daughter dance and it was great although I'm still sad we didn't go to the festival I am at least greatful that he still loves me enough to try and make up for it._

 _I'm still not sure how I feel about everything because sometimes I'm excited for the new baby and sometimes I'm definitely not but I do know that I'm still worried. Well, it's getting late so I better go to bed._

 _Goodnight_

 _~Lucia~_

Lucia smiled as she closed her diary and put it in her desk drawer. "Alright you all ready for bed?" Lucia smiled as her mother entered the room and the seven year old nodded.

"Mummy?"

"What's up baby girl?" Narcissia asked as she tucked her daughter into bed.

"Will you love the baby more when he or she comes?" Lucia was sad at the thought but she had to ask... She had to know...

Narcissia gave a small laugh and shook her head, "Of course not... I will always love you and the baby just the same..." With that Narcissia gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and left the room with a smile and a "Good night."

Hoping that he was just busy and that he would cone up soon, Lucia decided to wait for her father to come give her a kiss. She waited and waited, until looking at her clock, she saw it said 11:18... He wasn't going to come and at this thought, tears once again filled Lucia's eyes. Mummy may not love her any less but despite the little sweet things he has done, overall it was beginning to seem that Lucius had already begun forgetting about her.

Now not being able to sleep, Lucia sat up in her bed and looked around the dark room. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees with a sigh, her waist length Platinum hair falling delicately over her shoulders.

Finally deciding she wanted to go make him say goodnight, she got up and left her room to go find her father. The hallway outside her room was dim and Lucia suddenly felt a rush. She'd never been out of bed after being tucked in and on a whim, she decided to skip looking for her father and to go exploring. It was more interesting it seemed after dark and as she walked around a bit she made sure to stay silent and before she knew it, she was at and then down the stairs. She walked around the first floor a bit and even went places she'd never thought to before and that's when suddenly, she heard footsteps and voices.

Not wanting to get into trouble, Lucia hid in a nearby broom cupboard as she heard people pass by. She heard her father. He was talking to her aunt Bella and a man he called Flint about what she could only assume was their work.

Lucia, despite actually wanting to go say something to him about his absence at bedtime held her breath and eventually they passed with no incident and just to be safe, Lucia waited a moment or two after they'd passed before leaving the closest. Opening the door and turning she looked down the hallway they'd come from and seeing it almost completely dark, she got curious and without fear, she made her way down the hallway and at the end, she found some steps that she'd never really been near before. Once she reached the bottom of them however, she realized where they led and she hesitated.

The cellars.

The cellars were always intimidating to the young girl and for good reason but sucking in any fear she ever had, the young girl used her courage and with that the young Malfoy continued forward.

The hallways she now walked, had the vague resemblance of a hallway of dungeons. The walls and floor were made of a steal Gray stone the only lighting being the occasional candle here and there. Lucia walked and suddenly she noticed that the further down the hallway she walked, the more she began to hear. People? But- But why would people be down here. Fear suddenly struck Lucia once more. What if more of her father's friends were down here and she got into trouble. She stopped in her tracks and bit her lip. Well, She was already down here would there be any more harm in continuing her little adventure?

The voices she had begun to hear got much louder, until finally she was at the end of the hallway and she knew that there were people in the last and biggest Cellar. Looking at the cellar in question, she thought for a moment, then decided to enter. When she did, her mind spun and she immediately wished she hadn't come at all

The very first thing Lucia noticed about the Cellar was its smell. It was nearly undescribable... Almost like a mixture of piss, rotten eggs, dung and regurgitation... Lucia gagged and stumbled down the steps into the Cellar and the next thing she noticed was the ungodly amount of people in the Cellar... There must've been at least forty or fifty of them, ranging from babies to adults, to elderlies... Lucia walked through the bunch of people and coughed again at the smell, the people were loud, some screaming and crying, some begging for help, others begging for death... While most were loud, others were silent and Lucia saw some that appeared to not even be moving... It was scary down here and Lucia was just thinking about turning back when suddenly, she saw a boy about her age, begging his mother for her half a piece of bread...

"But Mummy... Please, I'm so hungry..." The boy begged and walking over to him, Lucia asked.

"Um.. Hello there... Why are you all in here?"

The boy turned and looked at her and his eyes widened at her, "Who are you?! Why are you here?!" He whispered and his mother put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're Mira... The daughter Malfoy." She said and Lucia nodded...

"How did you know?"

"I read about you in the Daily Prophet. The news paper, before I came here. You better leave, you don't want to stay here. It's not safe."

"But... Why...?"

"Because... Your family wouldn't want you near us. We are not like you. We are Mudbloods..."

"Oh..." Lucia whispered and suddenly the Cellar door was slammed open and before Lucia could even move. Her aunt Bellatrix saw her and screamed her name in rage.

The seven year old ran to her aunt and hugged her leg. "Lucia why are you here?" Her aunt asked and Lucia began to pretend to cry and lied...

"Dobby told me daddy was down here Auntie Bella! He lied to me!" She said and Bellatrix immediately fell for the lie.

"Oh you poor baby, I'm so sorry.. Come on... Let me take you to your room so your father can come say goodnight. Dobby will be greatly punished for his lies..." She said and Nodding Lucia let her aunt pick her up and together they left the Cellar.

"Auntie Bella? Why were all those people down there?" Lucia asked and her aunt shook her head.

"Oh you're so silly." Bellatrix told her niece, "those aren't even people..."

"Really?"

"Yeah... They're not. Don't worry about it sweetie." Bellatrix said as they entered the seven year olds room and Bellatrix laid her down. After the brunette tucked her niece into bed, she kissed her goodnight and was about to leave the room when Lucia decided to try and ask.

"Aunt Bella?"

"Yes..." She turned and looked at Lucia and biting her lip, the small girl asked.

"Can this stay just between us?" Bellatrix sighed but nodded. She hadn't planned on saying anything anyway. She didn't need Narcissia freaking out over nothing. With that, Bellatrix left and sighing Lucia snuggled under her covers and was glad that Bellatrix wouldn't tell because if she kept it secret then she couldn't hurt Dobby without another good reason.

With that last comforting thought and a rather large yawn, Lucia fell asleep before her father could came to say goodnight.


	4. No Rest on Christmas Day

**_~You know what I miss the most about my youtihh? My gullibility. It's nice believing in everything and everyone. It makes you feel secure, but if you plan to be truly strong and depend more on yourself then you'll find that disappointments are everywhere, you'll find that there is more evil then good, that happy endings are only an image, a picture presented to the innocent mind. That optimism, is just a mask.~_**

 **As the next couple of months went by, I seemed to get fairly used to my fathers silence toward me, I began even avoiding him. Our pleasant laughter and dances together became a thing of the past as the days turned cold and my mothers stomach began to grow.**

 _December 10, 1979_

 _Dear Santa_

 _Hello Santa, How are you this Christmas? I hope you're well. Its me Lucia Malfoy. I know you're awfully busy getting everyone's presents ready for Christmas and that's why this year, I only want one thing out of everything in the whole world! This year I want my daddy back. Ever since mummy got pregnant things haven't been exactly the same at my house... Mummy still cares and loves me... Most of the time but daddy and I don't even talk that much anymore. its really sad you know? I know babies are God's gift and I'm really excited for my little sibling, I guess. but I just wish that daddy would love me, you know, like he used to? I wish he would have taken me to the festival, I wish we still went for a walk every once in awhile. I feel so lonely without him. Can you help me, even if you just come down the chimney and talk to him, that's all I want. please help me Santa._

 _Sincerely Lucia_

The small girl folded the letter and slipped it into its envelope as tears filled her eyes, if anyone could help her, it was Santa Clause, he was always helping people right.

Standing up, she shoved the envelope into her jacket pocket and took it to Dobby. "Give this to Santa." She ordered quietly shoving the letter into the elf's hands and before he coul do or say anything and inquire about her red eyes and tears, she hurried off. Sighing, the elf did as he usually did and taking the letter to the master bedroom, he left it on Lucius' side of the bed. He would find it and buy the young Mistress whatever she had written down.

However, when Lucius came home from work and went to his room to get ready for bed, he took it and put it in the bedside table drawer. He had been reading her letters for years and could probably guess what this one would say. He'd simply buy her the same as always.

If only he'd read her letter.

When Christmas morning came, Lucius was called away to an important mission for the Dark Lord and When Lucia woke that morning and arrived downstairs and her mother told her the news, Lucia couldn't believe it.

"N-next week..." The young girl stuttered and sighing, her mother nodded sadly.

Lucia wanted to cry, wanted to scream, wanted to throw a tantrum. "Santa's not real!" Lucia finally told her mother in a oddly calm tone and turning on her heels, she hurried off tears streaming down her face. 'I can't believe it?' Lucia told herself as she ran and ran. She couldn't stop, her feet wouldn't allow it. All she could do at this point was run to soften the pain in her heart.

Suddenly pain flooded through her entire body and without another thought, the young Malfoy knew, she was on the ground. She knew she had run right into something but what? Putting her hand to her nose, she hissed in pain, and came back with a hand covered in dark blood. Looking up, she saw she was in front of the cellar... She hadn't even thought to come down here since her aunt had taken her out, she'd been far to scared. Scared that her father would be disappointed.

With this thought, more tears filled her eyes and finally not caring, she stood and burst through the heavy metal door.

Looking around, she saw that everything with the cellar was just like before with it's smells, sounds and people. With a sigh, Lucia let the loud commotion of the cellar distract her from her pain and suddenly without thinking, the young girl found herself searching for the boy, the one about her age that she'd seen before. After a moment of looking she finally saw him. There he was, in a corner no longer with his mother, he sat huddled, a ghostly look on his face.

Timidly walking over to him, Lucia said nothing and simply sat next to him silently. He wasn't moving and setting a hand on his shoulder, she noticed that he felt cold, but his chest was moving... rather slowly, but still moving nonetheless. Looking at the boy, she pulled him close and hugged him. He was shaking and she buried her face in his neck.

He suddenly slowly moved and turned his head to look at her. "Are you thirsty?" She whispered and slowly, he nodded.

"Dobby!" Lucia called and before she could even blink, the elf appeared, his eyes wide.

"Yes Mistress Lucia?!" The elf bowed and she said.

"Is mother looking for me?" She asked and the elf nodded.

"Yes, Mistress is worried."

"Well, tell her that I'm in my room and to give me an hour to cool down, then bring me a large glass of water and some of the warm oatmeal in a cup." She ordered then as an a-afterthought, she added. "Bring the good oatmeal, the kind father eats before his missions." She finished and the elf nodded.

"Will that be all Mistress?" Dobby asked.

At Lucia's nod, and one last "Don't tell mother where I am!" The elf disappeared to follow his given orders. It wasn't long, maybe five minutes, before the elf arrived with the requested water and oatmeal. Moving the boy a bit, Lucia first took the water and held the cool liquid to his lips.

First, he slowly licked the liquid, then he sipped then desperate with thirst, he grabbed the glass and downed it in five swallows. Lucia took the oatmeal from Dobby and telling him to go make sure her mother stays naive about her whereabouts, Lucia held the warm cup of mushy food in her hands and looking at the boy, she held it out to him. "This is a special kind, it will keep you full for a week." She whispered and with a quick nod, he began to shovel it into his mouth. "So, what's your name?" The seven year old whispered.

At first the boy said nothing but eventually he looked at her long enough to say. "Lyric McKinnon." Lucia smiled...

"That's a nice name."


	5. No Rest and The Rescue

**_~Friends are a strange, volatile, contradictory, yet wonderful phenomenon. An acquaintance merely enjoys your company, a fair-weather companion flatters when all is well, a true friend has your best interests at heart and the courage to tell you what you need to hear even if the truth hurts…~_**

 ** _I still think about him, I haven't seen him in so long and I always wonder... does he remember me? Does he think about me? Because I know that I think of him everyday. I want you to know that if you ever find a true friend. One who makes you happy, one who makes things more interesting, if you ever find that friend that truly makes you feel whole. Then I shall warn you._**

 ** _To hold on, stay close, hold their hand as you would a siblings, be caring and let them care, fret and let them fret, just never ever let go or you just might regret it for the rest of your life._**

Lucia laughed happily as she sat in the corner of the cellar with her one and only very best friend.

Lyric, with his messy sandy colored hair and his deep green eyes was now smiling as he told her a story from his old life, when his mother had still been alive. Ever since Christmas, Lucia would sneak down in the very early hours of the morning just to chat and sneak food and water down to her friend. Sometimes she would even sneak him small amounts of sweets.

A few times, others in the Cellar had noticed and tried to hurt Lyric for his food, but Lucia would threaten them, saying that if they touched Lyric, then she would sick her aunt Bellatrix on them.

Of course she knew she couldn't really say anything because that would mean telling about Lyric and that couldn't happen but thus far the threst alone was enough to keep them at bay, but for how long?

She wouldn't have to wait long for her answer, for on that very day. in the early hours of the morning, on the fifth of February, it happened.

she and Lyric were in the corner giggling, and smiling, when the young Malfoy suddenly took out a small bar of Chocolate. "Look Lyric." She whispered and his eyes widened as they always do when she brought out sugar.

She was just about to give him a piece, when suddenly pain exploded in the back of her head and Lyric screamed. "LUCIA!" The boy shrieked, and the young Malfoy fell over as stars surrounded her vision. There was more screaming, loud voices, angry voices and suddenly all went dark.

the young Malfoy would later claim to not remember passing out, however she did and when she awoke, she was being held by an elderly man. Sitting up quickly, her head spun fast as she searched for him. "LYRIC!" She yelled, but was silenced suddenly when someone took her by the hand.

"It's okay."

There he was.

Lucia sighed in relief as she laid back down. Looking up, her vision finally began to clear and to the old Man she asked, "Who are you?" The blonde whispered quickly and the man just stared at her, then looked to Lyric who explained.

"He's deaf, he can't hear anything, he knows sign language and can read lips if you talk slow enough, he was a friend of my mothers and used to be a doctor.

"Oh..." began Lucia, then "What exactly happened.

"Well, apparently the others have been planning to get you for awhile, they were gonna get you, steal whatever food you had on you, then hold you hostage in exchange for freedom." He said and as he said this, his eyes flashed with a kind of anger that Lucia had only ever seen in her father and the other death eaters. Then with a sigh he continued. "When you were nearly out cold, you screamed for your elf. At that point, Greg here, had you and when the elf arrived, you told him to follow my orders, so we brought you to another cellar where Greg patched you up with dome supplies that Dobby brought." He said and Lucia nodded.

"Lyric?" The young Malfoy suddenly said as she slowly sat up again and looking at his friend, the boy noticed her solem expression.

"Yes?"

"I- I- I don't know if I'm brave enough to go back into the cellar, What if they try to hurt me again?" By now, tears had welled in her eyes and grabbing her, Lyric pulled her into a hug.

"I understand... but-"

"I don't want you to go back down there either!" The blonde suddenly announced and Lyric blanched.

"W- What-? Lucia? I can't possibly-"

"Yes you can!" The young girl said, "I- I- uuhh," she thought for moment or two, then "I'll hide you away in my closet. My closet is very big! You would do perfectly in there!" She said and at first Lyric gave a sound or two of protest, but finally, he nodded though he said. "What about Greg."

The old man suddenly tapped on Lyric's shoulder and after a moment or two of signing back and forth, Lyric nodded. "He says that he wants the elf to take him back to the cellar, he's deaf, and apparently has a tumor. He says he just wants us to be safe and he says he can't distract them from my absence." He said and nodding, Lucia called for Dobby.

The elf appeared with a sudden 'crack' and smiled at his young mistress. "Are you alright Mistress Lucia?" He questioned and she nodded.

"Take Greg here," she guestured at the old man. "Back to the cellar, then come right back here okay?" She said and nodding, the elf took the man, disappeared and reappeared within five minutes.

"Now." The young blonde began, not wanting to waste any time at all. "I want you to take Lyric and I up to my room, don't say ANYTHING to mother or father about this, if they ask, you shall lie Dobby and that is a direct order from me to lie, lie, lie if necessary, got it?" She said as sternly as she could and with a squeak the elf nodded and quickly taking them back to her room, he disappeared.

"Woah..." Lyric whispered in complete awe, as he looked around her room amazed.

"Come on..." Lucia whispered to him with a smile, "I have a shower of my own." With that said, she took him into her bathroom and said. "I know you may not want to, but I need you to bathe with all my stuff, so you'll smell like me, if you do that, then it would be just a tiny bit harder for them to trace you here, when you get out, I'll have some clothes waiting for you and then we'll throw away your old ones." She said and he nodded.

with that, she left the bathroom, and her room and hurrying down the hall, she creeped slowly up to her parents room and peeked in. There Was absolutely no sign of either of her parents, so grinning slightly, she glided into the room and quietly hurried over to her parents closet.

Hurrying in, she went about, searching through her father's clothes until she found them. Four perfect outfits. Two long night robes and two day time outfits. She had not seen her father wesring any of these things in a long while, so taking them, she snuck back out and after grabbing some socks and reluctantly some undergarments, the young Malfoy hurried off back to her room.

Reentering her room and calling for Dobby as she did, Lucia had him magically shrink the robes, then she sent him on his way and took one of the pairs of night robes and walked it into the bathroom. Lyrics was in the shower already so, the solid green shower curtain covered him, causing Lucia to feel very greatful.

After Lyric was finished in the shower and he was all dressed, he came out to find Lucia waiting for him. When she saw him she blinked... not once but twice... just staring at him. "Is something the matter?" The young boy asked and Lucia shook her head.

"I thought your hair was a sandy color... but now, it looks just... just blonde. Like my hair but slightly less white." She was confused then shook her head again as she remembered that he hadn't had a proper shower in months.

"Come on, I set you up a space to sleep in my closet." She whispered and nodding, Lyric followed the Malfoy into the closet. At seeing how large the space before him, Lyric gaped.

"Woah... I mean you said it was big but... just woah... it's as big as my old bedroom but bigger I think." he said and Lucia grinned and at that they began to laugh.

"Yeah, it is really big isn't it?!" She smiled, then taking his hand, she led him through a bunch if clothes, shoes, scarfs and other things to the back of the closet. Walking over to the wall, she kneeled down and slid open a hatch that opened up a space that was just slightly bigger than himself. "Thus was origanally for shoes, but I put a couple of old blankets and a big pillow in there, so you should be comfortable." Lucia explained and her friend nodded.

With that, Lucia smiled and hugged Lyric. The boy then turned and crawled into the space and closed the hatch most of the way and with one last goodnight, Lucia left the closet.

Grabbing Lyric's old clothes, she called Dobby, told him to burn them without evidence. After that, she went to get ready for bed with a good feeling in her heart. She was laying her head down when suddenly she felt something hard and reaching under her pillow, she felt something she hadn't really done anything with in a while so now sitting up, she pulled out her diary and smiled.

Grabbing a quill out of her desk drawer, she opened the book and began to tell her friend about her new friend and as she wrote, she began to feel that maybe things were finally turning around for her.

Everything would be perfectly fine from here on out. or at least... she hoped they would be.


	6. No Rest When He'd Taken Away

**_The moment I realized that I was in love was the moment I realized that Lyric McKinnon was the one I loved then however I learned that just because you love someone doesn't always mean that they're going to be there with you forever._**

 ** _It was much easier than I thought hiding my new found friend in my bedroom closet and even before I knew it, it was February 14th 1980 and that would come to be the day I both loved and hated most._**

"Lucia, wake up, I wanna show you something." Came a soft voice that tickled the young Malfoy's ear and giggling slightly at the sensation, the small girl opened her eyes and rolled over to stare at the smiling face of her very best friend.

"What is it Lyric?" She whispered and smiling brighter, he said.

"I finished it, the picture I've been working on, it's perfect." He said and with a slight nod and a yawn, Lucia sat up. Looking at her clock she saw that it was 6:34 in the morning and she sighed.

Lyric was always up earlier than her because Dobby has to bring his food to him at about four in the morning and ever since the first time that Lyric was stuck in the room with nothing to do, Lucia had agreed to get up earlier to be with him and when she couldn't or really didn's want to, she gave him something to do.

"So what's your most favorite thing to do for fun that you could do in here?" Lucia had asked as they'd sat cross legged on her bed, both enjoying a small ice cream treat that Dobby had brought.

"I love to draw and I'm good at it too." He'd said and so later that day, Lucia had told Dobby to get Lyric a canvas and some nice colors and thus began the project for the young McKinnon. "What should I draw." He looked at his friend as he picked through the art supplies and she smiled.

"Draw what you love most." She told him and nodding he'd immediately gotten started.

"Did you color It?" Lucia now asked as she sat up snd shook her head to rid herself of sleep.

Lyric nodded, "Look!" he whispered as he pulled it onto the bed and pulling the canvas onto her lap, Lucia's eyes went side when she looked at it.

"Woah! That's amazing." Was all she could whisper as she stared at it. Lyric had drawn on the left side a picture of a beautiful small red cabin with a family standing in front of it and a lake behind everything. In the family was a man and a woman that Lucia recognized as Mrs. McKinnon, then she saw Lyric himself who was holding a small pink bundle and at this the small girls eyes filled with tears.

"Lyric, is this..." she trailed off and at his mute nod, more tears fell from her eyes and then suddenly she looked at the right side and her heart swelled on this side of the canvas was a detailed picture of Lucia herself, in the picture, she was seated at her desk, her head in her arms clearly asleep, her hair hanging around her back and face. She looked so peaceful.

"I- I-" she was speechless, there was not a single word in the English language that she could use to describe how she felt.

"I drew this yesterday." He gestured at the picture of her his eyes sparkling. "When you were doing your studies, remember, you fell asleep. I thought you looked pretty so I wanted to capture the moment." He said and all was silent for a short time when.

"Oh Lyric!" The blonde Malfiy cried quietly as she set the canvas aside and threw her arms around him in a hug.

"What? You told me to draw what I love most and I did." And with that Lucia was crying even more and Lyric although very confused simply hugged her and told her how much of a good friend she was to him.

After that, Lucia got up and went to dress in her bathroom while Lyric put the canvas and his art supplies away. He was already dressed and he was excited for the day, for he'd been talking with Dobby for the past week and together they had planned a surprise for Lucia on this day of Valentines day.

 ** _From What I can recall from that day so long ago, I remember it being nothing short of perfect. Even now, as I sit in my bed and watch my red haired husband sleep, I think about that day and what joy it brought me._**

 ** _I remember the sneaking out after my parents left for their day out, I remember the walk we took on the beach then how we played tag and threw sand and then I remember how we fell over laughing, I remember how he asked me to dance and how we fell over laughing agsin when we fsiled at it and then I remembered our promise and how we said that no matter what, we'd find each other again some day if we ever got sepersted._**

"We have to do something that will remind us if ever we begin to forget." Lyric said quietly as they both sat on Lucia's bed. After their little day out, they'd both taken a shower and dressed and now here they were in their Pajamas at about seven in the evening, Lucia still waiting to be called down for dinner.

The young Malfoy thought about what her friend said then after a momrnt of thought, she grinned. "If you don't mind a little pain, I have something in mind." She said and he nodded, not minding at all.

"Alright." The girl said and calling for Dobby, she told him to bring her a knife and when he asked why she repeated her order and with a squeak he was gone, only to reappear a few minutes later with the sharp object. Taking it carefully from the elf, Lucia dismissed him and as soon as he was gone, she said.

"Let's each put a cut on the heel of our foot and touch them together like a mock ritual and we'll remember whenever we see the scar." She said and nodding, Lyric took the knife and taking off his right sock, he slightly turned his foot and swiftly cut deeply into his heel until crimson red began to show and quickly handing the to Lucia, she did the same and when they were both finished, they each stretched out their foot and touched their nearly identical scars.

"This is a reminder." Lucia began in a whisper.

"Of how we'll be friends forever." Lyric finished and as soon as the words left him, a small gold light wrapped around their feet and before they could react, Lucia was called down for dinner and Lyric had to shove his bleeding foot in his sock and hurry into the closet as Lucia put her sock on her surprisingly no longer bleeding foot and went down for supper.

"Why are you already all ready for bed?" Lucius inquired when he saw his daughter enter the dining room and she shrugged with a fake but realistic yawn.

"I just got tired that's all." She said and nodding, her father went and sat in his seat, as Lucia did the same and her mother at that moment entered the room.

Now being a whopping five and a half months pregnant, Narcissia's stomach was getting to be big and the bigger it got as time went on, the more she began to fret over the now nearly here new comer. "Evening Lucia baby." her mother said as she kissed her daughters head and smiling Lucia greeted her as Dobby brought out their supper and they ate.

They were just finishing up and Lucia about to go upstairs when suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks. Through the silence that had just filled the house, Screams and shouts could be heard by various people and listening closer, Lucia's heart stopped. The screams were coming From where she knew the cellars were and as seconds turned to minutes, the yells and shouts were growing exponentially.

She looked at her father who was up and out of the room before she could say a word and worried for her very best friend up in her room, Lucia roughly set her plate on the table and ran out toward her room as her mother called after her to come back so she wouldn't get hurt.

She was in her room in a flash and that's when sirens began to sound off all around and somehow, she knew that her father had cast an alert charm. "What's going going on?" Lyric mouthed from behind the cracked closet door and after a moment, she said.

"The cellar, I'm not sure how but I think everyone got out."

"Oh no." Was all the boy said before closing the door and most likely going back to his hiding spot. Lucia began pacing around her room, pure fear flowing through every inch of her. What would she do if they found Lyric? What would her father do if he knew she was hiding a muggleborn... Wait? Was he even muggleborn? All she knew was that he had been in the cellar so he must've been something right?

Ten more minutes of fearful pacing and the sirens were gone and Lucia was just about to sigh in relief when suddenly there was a sharp knock at her door and she jumped.

"W- Who is it?" Lucia walked over to her door as it opened and in walked a Death Eater she knew to be named Gabriel Conner.

"Lucia, I need you to step back outside your room while I-"

"Please... please, you can't take him!" Tears suddenly spilled down Lucia's cheeks and at seeing this, the tall brown haired man' colored eyes went wide.

"Lucia? What-?" Gabriel whispered and setting a hand on her shoulder, he kneeled and just wanting her friend to be safe, she bawled out an explanation.

"Oh Lucia." Gabriel whispered and without thinking, he pulled the young Malfoy into a tight embrace. He understood for he'd lost not just a friend before but Gabriel had lost his own broth and child two years ago to Dragon Pox and so after a moment of thought, and after Lucia's frantic sobs had calmed slightly Gabriel said. "How about this, I take him home with me and there he'll be safe?"

"B- but how will you do that?" She asked and the man before her smiled slightly.

"There is a spell that mimics death but doesn't actually kill. I can use it on Lyric and carry him out so others will think he's dead, then I'll hide him away and take him with me when I go home. He won't he able to be traced from there." He said and at this hope surged through Lucia and she was so greatful that she not only hugged Gabriel who hugged her back but she told him how much she loved him.

"I'm just a guy trying to do the right thing." Was all he said and with that he went into the closet, there was a flash of deep blue light and Gabriel came out with Lyric over his shoulder now once again looking like he had back when he was in the cellar. "I had to make it seem like he's been down there this whole time." He told Lucia and she nodded.

"Take care of him." The seven yesr old said quietly as tears fell down her face and with a nod of his own, Gabriel turned and left the room with the only friend Lucia would know for years to cone.


	7. No Rest When Baby Arrives

_**People often say that if you love someone then let them go, but what if the person was ripped from your life? What if you don't want to or can't let go, simply because it was to no choice of yours or theirs to go away? I'll never let go, I'll keep him in my heart forever even after I'm gone from this life.**_

 _March 17, 1980. 8:34 PM._

 _Dear Diary_

 _Hello old friend how are you? I'm okay today though I still miss Lyric so much it hurts. I see Gabriel sometimes but he doesn't say anythung. I don't know why, maybe it's because iof the Dark Lord? I don't know, I've just been thinking about him and crying so much._

 _I really do miss him._

 _~Lucia~_

The young girl sighed as she set her quill on her desk and began flipping through the previous pages of her journal, the few from the last couple of weeks all said nearly the exact same thing except for her occasional rant about the soon to come baby which on February 24 she'd been told by her mother that it would be a boy and to be quite honest all this seemed to sadden the young Malfoy greatly to the point where she began to retreat to her room whenever she could, but what else was she to do? The only thing keeping her from utterly going mad was writing in the only friend she had left to tell everything to.

Lucia sighed again as a tear slid down her cheek.

At that moment, there was a few knocks on her door and she jumped. Who could it be? Why were they at her door? were they going to take away her diary? Acting as quickly as she could, the seven year old opened her desk drawer, shoved the diary inside, slammed it shut and was on her feet just as the door was opening and Gabriel entered, a strange look on his face.

"Lucia?" He questioned and when she nodded, he pulled a bright white envelope out of his pocket and held it out to her. "My nephew Lyric for some reason wanted me to give you this." He said and with that, he turned and walked out leaving a very confused Malfoy behind.

A letter? From Lyric?

As soon as Gabriel was gone and the door was shut behind him, Lucia ran over and locked it. Then running over and jumping on her bed with the letter, she was just about to rip the thing open when deciding to be more careful, she sat up and carefully began to tear at the envelope, being sure not to damage it as she did.

When the blindly white sheet of paper fell out of it's equally white envelope, Lucia was just thinking that it was rather small for a whole letter when she picked it up and understood. The letter was folded. Unfolding the piece of paper and scanning it quickly, the seven year old nearly squealed at seeing the familiar handwriting of her left handed friend.

 _March 14, 1980. 5:13 PM._

 _HELLO LUCI! I HOPE YOU'RE WELL!_

 _I really miss you Lucia I'm glad I can write to you but sadly this will be the only letter you receive from me because I have to stay hidden and Gabriel no longer has any idea about my psst..._

 _Let me explain._

 _When he saved me that night, his wife Sarah was out so what he did was he wrote a letter to himself saying that I was his nephew and addressed it from some random dead family member then he put a memory modifying charm on himself and PRESTO! I have a cover! :D_

 _Anyway, I am doing well so please do not worry yourself about me and don't be sad, I have a new home and a new family so all is fine. I miss you and will continue to for the rest of my life, but I know you don't want me to be sad so I won't and I expect the same from you. Do not be sad. I promise that we will see each other again someday. I mean Hey, we even have the scars to remind us remember?_

 _Well, I need to go so I guess this is good bye... Good luck in Life my best friend and I wish you well._

 _Goodbyes are not forever_

 _~Lyric~_

When she reached the end of the letter, the young Malfiy had to squeeze her eyes tightly shut to keep out the many tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks. "I have to be brave for Lyric." She told herself and opening her eyes, she was just calming down when she decided to flip the page over and that's when she couldn't stop the inevitable.

Warm, salty tears flowed as Lucia stared at the picture that her best friend had drawn. The picture was a drawing of the pair of them from that day he was taken away, when they had been on the beach. In the captured moment made of ink on a page, Lucia was laughing and her hair was flowing beautifully as the other blonde chased her, large smiles on both their faces. "Why'd they have to take you away?" Lucia asked as she cried and of course there was no response which only made the girl cry harder then ever.

 ** _~As the days wore on after I got my last letter from Lyric, I began to except the stone cold truth of reality. Perhaps I was Meant to be alone._**

 ** _For the next couple of months, I would become more sucluded then ever before, and in turn my relationship with my parents only dwindled even more, if that was possible and then he came._**

 ** _On June 5th 1980, Draco Malfoy was born.~_**

 _June 5th 1980. 3:35 AM._

 _Dear Diary_

 _Hello Diary, Sorry I'm writing at such an ungodly hour, but I was woken up an hour ago by Dobby because apparently my mother is having the new baby and father wanted me to be there to see him as soon as possible..._

 _I'm so sleepy, I keep dozing off and getting marks all over the page. I tell father when he comes out to see me that I want to go to bed but he says that I have to wait becsuse the baby is too important and this will be the first time I see him. Well you wanna know what I have to say._

 _HE'S A BABY! HE WONT EVEN REMEMBER THIS DAY FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN'S PINKY I WANT TO GO TO SSSSSSDLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!_

 _Ugh!_

 _Oh! I hear the baby crying! Well I might as well go see him._

 _I will write later._

 _~Lucia~_

Closing her diary with a yawn, the seven year old waited a moment or two before her father came out and got her to see her brand new baby brother Draco Lucius Malfoy.

"He's perfect!" Lucius and Narcissia cooed as the male Malfoy took the baby into his arms and kneeling in front of his daughter, he showed her how to hold him. As soon as her brother was calm and in her arms, Lucia couldn't help but smile. He really was perfect, with his little bit of platinum blonde hair and his big, wide, sparking Grayish-blue eyes. The heir to the Malfoy family was truly a beautiful baby.

Suddenly the baby began to cry and wiggle in her arms and just as the young Malfoy was beginning to panick, the doctor had to take the bundle of joy away from her so he could go get his vaccinations.

"Goodbye my little brother Draco." Lucia said as another yawn excaped her lips and finally deciding that it was late enough, Lucius bade his daughter goodnight and as soon as the words left him, the seven year old was out the door and in her bed again before you could utter even so much as another word.


End file.
